


Kirby x Trent - Oneshots

by plantmax



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, dont ask me ok, i just wanted to write something cutesy, they are my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmax/pseuds/plantmax
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots with trent and kirby, som may be nsfw idfk ok





	1. Façade

**Author's Note:**

> idk how often i’ll update but have this lol, its shitty but fuckin live with it

Kirby always tried to be as macho as he could. He was the shortest one on the football team, the one who could easily be picked at or made fun of because of his height. He always walked with a powerful walk, trying to get his shoulders as broad he could, lowering his voice as much as possible without sounding super weird, and just basically trying to not seem like a jackass. Most times it worked. As long as  _he_ wasn’t there. Trent. Trent was taller than the brunette and always wanted to bring attention to the fact. Trent liked to hover over Kirby, looking down at him, making sure Kirby remembers how short he is. 

 

Another thing Trent did to Kirby was flirt. A lot. This made Kirby so damn flustered that he could never keep his façade up. Trent liked to whisper things in his ear, kiss his cheeks, even holding his hand would make the smaller boy blush. The worst was when he tried kissing him in front of the other jocks. He didn’t want them to mock him for being gay, but he didn’t want to reject the blonde boy. It mostly just ended up with Kirby dragging Trent out of the jocks’ sight and making out in the parking lot.

 

Kirby hated that he broke his façade so often. But it wasn’t all bad. At least he got some action.


	2. Stormy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby had always been afraid of storms. Trent comes to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad ughh, hope you enjoy tho!!

The wind was blowing, rain was pattering against the windows, thunder could be heard in the distance. Kirby had always been scared by storms. He knew there wasn’t really anything to worry about, but he felt so out of control, so small. He started crying. He couldn’t help it, his emotions took over. He felt so scared and alone.

 

Trent sat watching the tv in the dorms’ “lounge” when he suddenly heard someone sob. At first he didn’t give it much thought, until he realized who it was. Kirby. Trent hurriedly sneaked over to Kirby’s dorm, trying not to catch any attention from the other stundents. He cautiously knocked on the door and slowely opened it. Then he saw him. The small brunette boy, lying in his bed, panicked and crying. He took a few small steps into the room and closed the door behind him.

”Kirby? Are you okay?”

Kirby whimpered.

”Help.” He whispered.

Trent walked to the bed and sat down next to the crying boy. 

“What’s going on?” asked Trent.

”I.... I’m scared of s-storms.” Kirby said in a quiet voice. 

Trent wiped away the other boy’s tears and kissed his forehead.

”It’s going to be alright baby. I’ve got you.”

Trent held Kirby in his arms that night, quietly humming calming songs into his ear.

 

Eventually the storm came to an end, but Trent still didn’t want to leave Kirby alone, so he stayed the night, their bodies tight against each other, just calmly sleeping. 

 

Trent sure got some weird looks from the other guys when he came out of Kirby’s room the next morning, but it was still worth it. After all, he did get to comfort and cuddle Kirby.


	3. "Am I that bad at this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and smut like idek   
> i love my children ok  
> they're cute and you can't tell me this isn't how this would go down tbh

Trent pushed Kirby onto the bed and laid on top of him. Their mouths clashed together into a sloppy kiss and Kirby was grinding up against Trent. Trent tried to slip his pants off, and while doing so accidentally kneed Kirby's leg making them both giggle.

"What was that for? Am I that bad at this?" Kirby joked.

"Of course, that's why I keep coming back, 'cause you're bad," Trent joked back, earning a playful punch from the brunette. 

"Shut up."

Trent finished taking his pants off, going back to kissing Kirby, running his hands through the brown short hair. Kirby hugged Trent, trying to get him even closer than he already was. Trent pulled away to look into Kirby's eyes. 

"You're... Beautiful."

This made Kirby blush and look away.

"Thanks..." he mumbled as a response.

Trent gave him a peck on the lips and then moved down to kiss his jaw, moving down to his neck and collarbones. Kirby pulled at the hem of Trent's shirt, and tugged it off of him. In result of this, Trent's hair gets all over the place, making Kirby giggle. 

"What is it?" Trent said curiously. This makes Kirby laugh even more. "Tell me what it is!"

"It's nothing babe, I promise." He puts each of his hands on either side of the confused boy's face and gently kisses him on the mouth. This makes Trent melt, and also off guard, so Kirby quickly changes their positions so he's now on top of the blonde boy.

"Hey now, that's not fair!" Trent says. 

"It wasn't? Get on my level and then you can be on top."

Challenge accepted, Trent thought. He starts taking off Kirby's shirt, and then, out of nowhere, he started tickling the smaller boy.

"W-whyyYYy?" Kirby half screams while laughing,

"Because you took my spot! I wanna be on top, you jerk!" Trent smiles up at Kirby. Shit, he's perfect.

"Stop it, hahahha!"

"Nope, not until you let me be on top again!"

Kirby decides to palm Trent through his underwear. To get him to stop tickling him of course. No other reason. This makes the bigger boy stop tickling him and instead tries to stifle a moan. 

"Fuck's sake, Kirby." Trent moves his hands to Kirby's butt, squeezing it lightly. 

"Please fuck me. For real this time," Kirby breathed into Trent's ear

This took him off guard.

"Oh shit. Yeah, okay." He moved to get the lube out of his bedside table. Neither of them had actually done this before. Oral? Sure. Handjobs? Sure. But anal? Not yet. He kinda knew how to do it tho. It's just like in porn right? He knew to first lube up his fingers and prep Kirby's ass. And then just, stick it in, right?

So he did what he thought he was supposed to do, first got Kirby to lie down on his stomach, pants off, underwear pulled down, butt bare. He then lubed up his fingers and carefully put one inside of Kirby.

"Did that feel alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Try to put in another finger and kind of, y'know, stretch me a little bit."

Trent put in another finger and moved them round a little bit. Kirby giggled a little at the weird feeling. Trent stretched him a little bit more before deciding that would probably be enough. He pulled out his fingers, causing Kirby to whine a little bit. Trent pulled out his penis and put lube on it. He placed himself at Kirby's entrance.

"You ready?"

"Mhmm."

Trent slowly slid in, earning moan after moan from Kirby. Trent felt how tight Kirby was, he was so tight he could almost come right away. Kirby felt so full. Trent's dick wasn't even that big, but it was very different from fingers. 

"Tell me when I can move."

"Now. Please." Kirby whined.

Trent started thrusting in to the other boy. All that could be heard where their moans, heavy breathing, skin against skin. It didn't take long until they both came, first Kirby and Trent soon after. Trent pulled out and laid down next to Kirby hugging him.

"I love you, Kirby."

"I love you too you big dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek I JUST LOVE MY BBYS I HOPE ITS GOOD IM ACTUALLY KINDA PROUD BUT ALSO ITS 11:20 PM SO I HAVE REALLY BAD JUDGEMENT RN BUT YEA OK BYEEE

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all wanna gimme some tips for writing or prompts or smth, just comment aye


End file.
